Runaway Vampire
by rocktheroxie
Summary: When Poppy finds out that she may be an illegal person in the real world. What happens when James takes her away to try and save her and meet some unexpected things along the way?
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAMER!!! I DONOT OWN ANY NAMES! BUT THE NEW SETTING IS MINE.

Because i love Secreat Vampire By L.J. Smith i had to write my own version of this Story. Therefore, i wrote Runaway Vampire, which is what happens after James and Poppy leave. I have to say that it may be a little weird but never mind. I DO NOT OWN THE NAMES: PHIL, POPPY,JAMES/JAMIE, ASH. I may add some names infact i wrote this note in a Night World No.1. becuase i knwe i would loose this note if i didnt put it somewhere.

My story is a spinn-off of Secreat Vampire. In mine, James and Poppy leave the country. They go overseas to two new destinations over a few months. Then they run into new things and meet new people and see people they didn't expect to see.

I repeat i dont own the story, just the setting. anyways, i hope you enjoy the story!!!!

* * *

-Poppy? Poppy?- I heard in my head for like the third time today. I knew it was my brother Phil. He was the only other one who could reach me in my head besides James.

I knew that when the day I left with James, things would be totally different in both good and bad ways.

Some good way's were I was going to be able to start over and not have to worry about having to die of cancer in the pancreas, I would be living with James, he would be teaching me the ways to live, and knowing that I wasn't a secret vampire anymore, I could live more freely. And I wouldn't age!

Some bad way's were I am not going to be able to see my family, or friends anymore. I could only talk to my brother through Telepathy. I could never see him, my twin brother ever again. My parents, and step parents, I couldn't take it, I was going to have a mental break down somewhere in the future. And I think James could feel it.

The other person I couldn't get out of my mind besides James, was Ash. His cousin. His cousin with the ash blonde hair. I couldn't get him out of my head. He almost had me killed, sentenced to death. But I soon realized that I was half witch or some part witch. That saved me. It made me erratic. I still had to say good bye to Phil. The only one who knew I was alive, besides James.

I don't how long I can hold up with out having a mental break down. I've already tried to run away twice. If James wasn't there to stop me, I would have messed up in more than one way.

My parents thought I was dead. They even saw my body. If they see me walking around now, what would they think… that I have like a twin who, they didn't know about? That would be impossible considering that my mother gave birth to me.

So now that I've been living here for a few months, in Romania, course. But we've traveled to Transylvania. James wanted to see Dracula's castle, that we wound up staying in for a few nights.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"James, are we ever going to settle down and live like normal people do?" I whined to James.

"I told you not whine missy." James said to me as he crossed the room to me. He smiled at me "You sound so hot when you whine. Maybe you should whine a little less. It's kind of turning me on…" James kissed my forehead.

"Thanks James." I said as I pulled away and walked towards the window. "James? When is the next time I'm going to need to get food?" I questioned while I turned around to face him. " I think that we'll go later today. You haven't eaten in a few days… you're like a trooper, you can go for a few days with out and feed. I'm surprised you haven't attacked me yet." My mouth dropped open.

"What?. Jamie. What do you mean by 'attack you by yet'? Jamie please don't mean like, I would have attacked you because you have blood in your system." I sad kind of angrily

"Um. That's kind of exactly what I meant by that." James said. I turned back around and ignored him.

"Oh. Come on Poppy, please talk to me? I need someone to talk to. I brought you here cause I loved you. I needed to save you. If you want you can take the blood from me. You know I trust you with that. Please Poppy. Talk…" I heard him talk to me. (wait did I hear him just say that he loved me that's why he brought me here? What why do I keep thinking I'm hearing things. I think I need to get my hearing checked. - I mentally slapped myself on the head.- What, I don't need to get my hearing checked, I'm a vampire. I have supernatural hearing)

I turned around. "I want to get my own kill, I don't want to keep having to take it from you. I feel like I'm killing you slowly. Day by day. I want to go out to night and get my own kill. If I don't go out and get my own kill, what's going to happen in the future when I actually need to get it? I'm going to be waiting for someone to come up and say here take all of the blood from me!, no I don't think so. Jamieeee I don't wanna rely on someone. Cause what's gunna happen when you're not here to help me? Huh?" I said trying hard not to cry.

"Poppy, I'll always be here for you. Cause I love you." my mouth dropped open again. "Jamie, do you mean it when you say you love me?" He took his hand and put it under my chin to lift my eyes up to his face.

"Poppy. I meant every single word I've ever said to you. When I told you about being a vampire, when I do think I've never not cared about you… ever since the first day I met you when you came up to me and said 'want to be my friend'. I've always cared for you even if you haven't realized it. Why do you think Phil was so over protective? He sensed something that wanted me to protect you! So he wanted to protect you. He was just being careful. He doesn't want you to get hurt. Just like I don't want to live another day with out you. And that can be arranged because you're living for ever and I'm going to be living for a long time also because I am starting to not age anymore."

That was it. I started crying. he just confessed his love for me. I cant take this. The last person who said I love you was my mother when she had tucked me in that second night I was home from the hospital. That was it. I wanted to go home to hear her voice talking to me once again. But I wont be able to. James took my hand and spun me around so I was facing him. "Jamie, I want to go home. I miss my mothers voice. I need to hear it. I just need to hear her say my name or anything. Jamie, its been over like a few months. I miss my family. I miss Phil." James wiped the tears away from my face.

"Poppy, I've got a surprise. We have to get you some new clothes, before I show you the surprise. So go get some loose close on so its easier to change." I nodded and went to change into some sweatpants and a loose t-shirt. When I walked down, Phil was standing there.

"Oh MY GOD!!! Phil what are you doing here???" I ran and gave him the biggest hug I've ever given anyone. "Jamie!" I sang "Is this the surprise you were planning on giving me? If it wasn't its okay cause I think this might be better!!" I pulled away from Phil and ran over to James and gave him a hug. "Jamie what would I do with out you" I whispered in his ear. I giggle happily and walked back over to Phil. "Are you going with us to go shopping?" I asked probably sounding to excited.

"I don't know James am I?" Phil looked at James who was looking at me. I pulled the puppy dog look and he smiled. "Sure, why not. It cant hurt. It's not like your parents are here too."

"Phil what was the reason you wanted to go to Romania?" I asked awaiting his answer. "Cause' Mom and Dad would have never let you come here all alone… and Oh my god. You didn't tell them did you??? That would be the only reason they wouldn't be here with you!" I started to panic.

"Jamie, he didn't tell mom and dad. They're going to think he's run away or committed suicide! Phil! Call mom and dad and tell them where you are! Now please but just say your touring Europe. It was a short moment like a yes no decision. Please I don't want them to have to worry about you. Did you at least tell, Gregory?" This is too much. I pulled away from James and ran up the stairs to my room. James got there before me and held me.

"Poppy, what's the matter? Poppy. Shush. Poppy, tell me its okay just tell me. Poppy. Look at me." I refused to look at him, I just kept shaking my head. And repeating no, no, no, no, no. in my head.

Phil heard me. -what's the matter? Poppy tell me.-

-Phil the problem is that mom and dad don't know that you're here! They're gunna freak when they know you left the country.- I though angrily.

-Poppy. You didn't even listen to my side of the story before you ran off to your room.-

"I did tell mom and dad that I was leaving the country I told them I'm going to tour Europe. Just like you said I should say. Poppy. that's why I'm here. They do know where I am don't worry about me. Lets go shopping for clothes. It looks like you need to get some new ones." I heard him saying to me out loud and not in my head.

I looked up only to see Phil looking at me. "Poppy, I wouldn't have left with out giving them an excuse. Don't worry. Okay?"

I nodded. "okay. I wont anymore, lets go!! And shop!!" I said and started to dance around. I noticed at the edge of my eye that Phil and James were looking at each other.

"okay. Anyways, ha. Sorry guys I just did that I'm just so happy that" I laughed and kept smiling.

I put my shoes on, tied them and walked out the door only to find the one person who I really didn't want to see leaning against the door frame staring directly at me.

* * *

i hopeyou enjoyed the chapter, if i get a good feedback i'll create new chapters xD.

Read and Resoond so i know you like the story and want more xD

Roxie.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own the people in this story i just own then setting. i hope you like it.

* * *

"Hello, Puppet." Ash said while looking directly at me. I stepped back a few feet, and bumped into Ash again. "What the? How the? Why the heck-" I was stopped by Ash putting his hand over my mouth. "Poppy, really? You didn't think that I would come searching for you? Silly, silly girl. Such a young child too. It's too bad that poor Jamie won't see you again because you're an illegal vampire." Ash laughed evilly at me. I just glared at him 'Phil, tell James that Ash is downstairs and still thinks that I'm an illegal vampire but the three of us know that's not true!' I mentally screamed.

"Awe is the R.I.V. flinching, is she going to miss her Jamie? What's he going to do when he comes here in five minutes to only see his poor Poppy dead on the floor?" I snapped at him. "Ash, I'm not here to run away anymore. This is going to be my new home and, last time I checked I was part witch. And ha, I'm not an illegal vampire anymore. We found that I'm part witch." Ash smacked me across the face. "Under my book you are an illegal vampire I don't believe that you are part witch. I won't believe you until I see you do something." I glared at him to shut him up.

"And what thing do you suppose I'd let her do Ash." I heard James say in a ferocious voice.

"I'm thinking hold on. You are the worst, I repeat, the worst cousin ever to live. You can't wait for me to think of something, you get way to overprotective of a girl and, worst of all. We used to be best friends and people couldn't tell us apart. We used to do things together like ruin other peoples lives. I wonder if that is what would happen to you if I took your precious little Puppet here, to Night World. What would they do?" I gasped I couldn't believe what I was hearing. James had never been like that when we were little. Maybe that's why he would never harm me. He was afraid that Ash would come and want to torment me. I began to shake. I couldn't take this, this was too much.

I was trembling my knees were about to give out. "Jamie, is that true. You used to torment animals and little kids? Why never me?" I fell to the floor, my eyes were watering too. I was crying. I saw Phil run to me from the corner of my eye. He was holding me, making sure I wouldn't break down any further. I was coming to an end and he knew it. –Phil, help, I can't take anymore of this. Its too horrid.-

* * *

i know this is a reallly short chapter, it's just that, im having writers block. wow. that's the first time i can ever say that. so if you have any more ideas for this let me know thanks.

again sorry that its relaly short.


	3. Authors note please read

Hey, guys. I'm sorry but i totally forget about what i was writing in this story. I't just slipped my mind... if any of you can help me out it'd be great. give me new ideas and i'll give you credit =)

Anyways i hope you check up on my other stories. i hope you'll like those too=)

Please help =)

Roxie


End file.
